things are shaping up to be pretty odd
by bleuboxes
Summary: In other words, the SSR doesn't want her anywhere near Dottie Underwood, despite knowing that she's the only person on the face of the planet that Dottie's willing to talk to. [Season 2 spoilers y'all]


Things have changed for me, and that's okay.  
I feel the same, I'm on my way, and I say.  
Things have changed for me, and that's okay.

 _The Green Gentleman (Things Have Changed),_ Panic! At the Disco

* * *

Peggy is all too aware that times are changing. Which is why, she supposes, Jack is being even more of an ass towards her than ever has been (which is strange, seeing as they were getting along rather nicely just the week before). It's not even just Jack though - it's the majority of her coworkers that treat her like crap, with the exception of Daniel, who has always treated her the respect that she believes she deserves. (So sue her, she has a right to be a little put off, she's the fucking hero and everyone gets the recognition but her.)

She's had a tough time getting back into the swing of (not so) civilian life, and it doesn't help _at all_ that society as a large wants her to give up on her career so that she can get married and raise a family instead of detaining and interrogating Soviet Spies (that she, herself, just so happened to catch).

It's times like these where she misses Steve the most. (She doesn't tend to dwell on thoughts like these.)

She has no plan on quitting her job anytime soon, so the world's going to have to deal with the lesser of two evils (and that means sending her out to California to help Daniel with petty little murder case that no one can seem to solve.)

In other words, the SSR doesn't want her anywhere near Dottie Underwood, despite knowing that she's the only person on the face of the planet that Dottie's willing to talk to.

And _of course_ , Jack couldn't just tell her that; he had to go on and lie about Daniel personally recommending her to fly across the god forsaken country to help him out with a case. She really didn't expect anything else from Jack; his attitude towards her has left a rotten mark with her over the past week. It just offs her that he's resorted to treating a fully (more than capable) grown woman like a small child; she finds it's heartless and cruel, and she supposes it's just something she'll never quite be able to understand.

She knows he probably means nothing by it, and from experience he knows that she's able to handle herself quite exceptionally, but she can't stand being walked over simply due to the fact that she's a woman.

But, she has her friends (of whom she is going to be seeing in just a matter of hours, depending on whether or not her dratted plane takes off at the scheduled time), and they would never treat her in such ways as that. Besides, they all know that she'd kick their asses into next week if they even muttered a word completely out of line (Howard can speak for that.)

So, she doesn't let that bother her at this moment (there are other times to combat this issue, and she plans to do just that in the indefinite future); there are other equally important fish to fry – such as Dottie Underwood and the case she's been assigned to help solve (and figuring out why Jack's been so god damn rude to her after they seemed to be amiable with each other).

xXx

She's finally able to board her flight. She gets herself situated and prepares for another four hours aboard an airplane so that she'll get to her final destination where she'll be picked up by Mr. Jarvis after she lands. She spends her time on the plane contemplating what Steve would do if he was put into her position and her current situation (which, if she's being perfectly honest makes her more than a little bit sad, so she pushes these thoughts to the side).

Her mind wanders away from thoughts of Steve and towards the ideas of the next ridiculous thing Howard Stark has up his sleeve for her when she arrives. Her thoughts then move to Daniel, although she can't quite comprehend why; for some reason, she needs to remind herself she's here _strictly_ on _business_ , and because it was either she did this job or she got fired (and the Lord knows she's not going to give the SSR an easy way to get rid of her). She's almost embarrassed by what is going on inside her head, she could swear the thoughts swimming through her brain are ones of a little, twelve year old girl. Surely no such things would be dreamt up by the esteemed Agent Carter.

(She's really starting to hate stereotypes, despite sometimes manipulating them working in her favor.)

Nevertheless, there is a woman who is dead and Peggy (with perhaps a little help from Daniel) intends to find out why it happened and who the perpetrator was.

When her plane touches down and she meets Mr. Jarvis, she's not even a little bit surprised by the flamingo in the back seat of the car; there are much larger things concerning her (like how long it's going to take her to get sunburnt in this hot, sunny California weather).

xXx

Obviously, the case, which was supposed to be rather point blank, spirals into a whole big mess with its fair share of corruption, and plots devised by wealthy, power hungry men (and a brilliant woman) who are all trying to get god knows what by any means possible. And naturally, it is all up to Peggy (and a few of her friends, of course, because the SSR is being difficult as usual) to save the nation once again.

She knows it wouldn't be Hollywood without dramatic twists and turns and possible romantic subtext (or not subtext, seeing as this is her real, actual life and not a novelization or radio show); she just wishes everything wasn't so damn complicated.

So, when push comes to shove, it's just another average day at the office for Agent Margaret Carter.

* * *

 **Yo ho ho tis I, your local Agent Carter trash bin.**

 **This is a drabble and it's definitely not my best, but I don't really care (and i apologize f there are any obvious errors that i failed to spot/fix).**

 **Read it, like it, love it, favorite it – I don't care, just leave reviews. The only reason I am not Dead™ is because of the many kind souls that respond to the words that I so graciously write for you to read.**

 **Anyway… I hope you liked it, stick around for more – check out some of my other stuff if you want. (Honestly, REVIEW THAT'S ALL I ASK)**

 **And s/o to all the American football fans that are hypothetically reading this - hope you all have a great superball weekend (Go broncos!)**

 **Also the title comes from a Panic! At the Disco lyric.**

 **Lots of love (which was instilled in me because of reviews)**

 **bleuboxes**


End file.
